leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Creation trio
)]] The creation trio is a fan term used to refer to three powerful Legendary Pokémon of the Sinnoh region: , , and . Other fan terms include deity trio and dragon trio. In Diamond, Pearl and Platinum only, Dialga and Palkia were referenced as "mythical Pokémon" with a lowercase M'', seemingly a subset of rather than a distinct group from Legendary; it should be noted that this was prior to the use of the term Mythical with a capital ''M from Generation V and onwards, and was a translation of 神話のポケモン mythical Pokémon rather than 幻のポケモン Illusory Pokémon, the latter of which is referenced by the currently-used English term Mythical. Much like members of other Legendary trios, the three Pokémon have similar appearances. Each has as their secondary type, as well as a base stat total of , divided among the stats as 150-120-120-100-100-90, in different orders. The three members of this trio share the Ability , as well as the Hidden Ability —however, Giratina's Origin Forme has . Likewise, the three are the game mascots of the three Generation IV Sinnoh-based games, and have similar level-up learnsets. The creation trio makes another appearance in . An event involving Cynthia and at the Sinjoh Ruins will allow a single one of the three to be obtained at level 1. History According to the legends of Sinnoh, they were simultaneously created by , also known as the "Original One", when the universe and Sinnoh region began at Spear Pillar. Dialga and Palkia were given control over their representative dimensions (time and space respectively) while Giratina was banished to the Distortion World for its violent nature. The Lake Trio were then created to help control and calm Dialga or Palkia should they be enraged. Each of the member of the trio have control over their own dimensions. Dialga controls time and Palkia controls space, two aspects of the that the Pokémon world, like our own, is a part of. Giratina has control over antimatter and the Distortion World, where time does not flow and space is unstable. Similar movesets Base stat comparison In the games Pokémon Diamond and Pearl In Diamond and Pearl, either Dialga or Palkia appears atop the Spear Pillar, and after the defeat of the Elite Four, the can find Giratina hidden at the end of a puzzle in Turnback Cave. Pokémon Platinum In Pokémon Platinum, both Dialga and Palkia appear in dimensional rifts atop the Spear Pillar after beating the Elite Four. Giratina appears in its Origin Forme in the Distortion World when first encountered, but if it is defeated or fled from, it will appear in Turnback Cave in its Altered Forme, after the Elite Four. Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver One of the three Pokémon can be obtained in HeartGold and SoulSilver if the has a level 100, fateful encounter event by itself in his/her party. The must go to the Sinjoh Ruins and speak with Cynthia, and, after some time, Arceus will create a member of the creation trio which will be at level 1 and have a basic moveset. Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, either Dialga or Palkia will appear in the Dimensional Rift near Dewford Town depending on the version when the player has , , and in his/her party when soaring in the sky. Giratina will appear in same Dimensional Rift if Dialga and Palkia are in the player's party. Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon In Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, all three members of the creation trio can be encountered in the Ultra Space Wilds through Ultra Warp Ride. can be encountered in the Rocky World through a green warp hole. can be encountered in the Cave World through a yellow warp hole. can be encountered in the Cave World through a yellow warp hole, as long as both Dialga and Palkia are in the player's party. In the anime In the main series ]] In the movie trilogy Dialga and Palkia debuted in The Rise of Darkrai. In this , their two worlds, the Temporal World and the Spatial World, collided, leading the two to mistakenly believe that they were intentionally invading each other's territory. As such, the two began to violently clash, causing large distortions between time and space in Alamos Town. However, Palkia sustained injury when one of the pearls on its arm was cracked. Palkia then took refuge in Alamos Town and also wound up transferring the town to the Spatial World. Dialga then appeared before it once forced Palkia to reveal itself. The two then violently continued fighting in the town. Darkrai also intervened in their fight to protect the town, and Dialga and Palkia continued to fight with Darkrai involved, causing massive destruction around Alamos Town. However, and soon activated the song Oración on the Space-Time Towers, which becalmed Dialga and Palkia, prompting them to end their fight. Palkia then restored Alamos Town to its original state, and left right after Dialga. The same Dialga appeared again in Giratina and the Sky Warrior, along with Giratina. In this movie, it was revealed that the fighting between Dialga and Palkia in the previous movie caused many toxic clouds to appear in Giratina's Reverse World. Giratina, furious at the two for defiling its home, sought revenge on Dialga, attacking it violently near a lake and drawing it into the Reverse World. As the two battled, Dialga attempted to escape, but Giratina constantly kept pulling it in. However, the vortex caused by Giratina abducting Dialga ended up pulling a fearful into the Reverse World on accident. In fear of the situation, Shaymin ended up using , which opened up a portal, and Dialga escaped by locking Giratina into a time loop. Giratina, seeking to regain its ability to traverse between the Pokémon world and the Reverse World, went after Shaymin. However, Shaymin was under the impression that Giratina wanted to eat it and thus was terrified of it. When Zero appeared, Shaymin forcibly opened up a portal using Seed Flare, in which Giratina broke free from the time loop and regained the ability to traverse between the two worlds. Zero, in his goal to take control of the Reverse World, used a special machine to absorb Giratina's powers, which almost killed Giratina until Newton Graceland hacked the database. Giratina then struggled to stay alive until Shaymin used to restore it to a healthy state. Giratina then helped Ash and Shaymin defeat Zero, and when Shaymin opened a portal to help everyone escape, Giratina restrained Zero's ship and caused it to malfunction. It then helped Ash out of the Reverse World, but then flew away, which Newton Graceland suspected must have meant that Dialga was nearby. Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina all reappeared in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. When a harsh distortion appeared and almost got and abducted into the vortex, Sheena appeared on the scene and used her mysterious power to summon Dialga, who arrived and saved Pikachu and Piplup, then destroyed the vortex with . However, its presence drew in Giratina, who was still enraged at Dialga; it appeared from the lake and violently attacked Dialga. Sheena tried to communicate with it, but its rage ended up making the process difficult. However, Ash appeared and called out to Giratina; when it recognized Ash, it calmed down. Then, Sheena communicated with Giratina, telling it that it misunderstood Dialga and it should not battle it. Giratina then returned to the Reverse World in peace. However, another distortion appeared and Dialga ended up being trapped in the vortex. Luckily enough, Palkia appeared and used to destroy this vortex, then bent space around Dialga to get it out of the vortex safely. Sheena then thanked Dialga and Palkia, and the two left in peace. In this movie, it was revealed that the harsh distortions in time and space, and the subsequent conflict between the creation trio, was caused by the awakening of . When Arceus awoke and prepared to judge humanity as revenge for Damos' supposed betrayal eras ago, Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina all fought to protect humanity from Arceus, with Palkia bending space to restrain Arceus; and Dialga sending Ash, his friends, and Sheena back into time to alter the chain of events that caused Arceus's wrath. After history was changed and Arceus had restored Michina Town, the creation trio parted ways with Ash and , and returned to their respective dimensions. In the Diamond & Pearl series Dialga and Palkia reappeared briefly in The Battle Finale of Legend!, where they were summoned by Cyrus using the power of the and the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs. They were then controlled by the Red Chain to help Cyrus create his new universe. However, the , along with their chosen three protectors, Ash, Dawn, and , helped free them of the Red Chain's control. Dialga and Palkia then destroyed Cyrus's universe and went into a fit of rage. However, the trio and the lake guardians helped to quell their rage and the lake guardians sent the two back to their dimensions. It was unclear whether or not these are the same Dialga and Palkia that appeared in the movies. In Hoopa and the Clash of Ages Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina all reappeared again in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, where they were summoned and hypnotized by the entity of the , along with Primal , Primal , and in order to terrorize Dahara City. They fought with , Mega , and a Mega in the process. Eventually, after they were freed from Hoopa's control, they helped in holding off a dimensional wall from consuming a large number of citizens in Dahara City. Afterwards, they left the scene and returned to their dimensions. In Pokémon Generations ]] The creation trio appeared in The New World. Cyrus first summoned Dialga and Palkia and controlled them with the Red Chain. After doing so, Giratina suddenly appeared from the Distortion World. Cyrus had Dialga and Palkia attack Giratina, but Giratina destroyed the Red Chains that were controlling them by using . This freed them from Cyrus's control. Giratina then took Cyrus with it to the Distortion World and Cyrus ultimately decided to stay with Giratina. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga At the end of the , both Dialga and Palkia are summoned by Cyrus at the Spear Pillar so that they can be forced to fight each other to create a new world. After Cyrus's plans are thwarted, Giratina appears and drags Cyrus, Dialga, and Palkia into the Distortion World. In the , Giratina serves as one of the main antagonists alongside Charon. Chronologically, the first appearance of the trio was during the , where they were revived by to wreak havoc on humanity. After Arceus was calmed by , Giratina escaped to the Distortion World while Dialga and Palkia went to the Spear Pillar. In the Pokémon Diamond & Pearl Adventure! manga In this manga Dialga is more prominent than Palkia or Giratina. For Hareta, one of the goals of his journey is to meet Dialga. Dialga also is the one summoned by Cyrus at the Spear Pillar. After Hareta stopped him, Palkia appeared. Later, Hareta battles with Giratina in the Distortion World. Gallery Image:Spear Pillar Giratina Pt.png|The creation trio at the Spear Pillar in File:HGSS Unown Arceus event.png|At the Sinjoh Ruins with File:Arceus create HGSS.png|Arceus creating a member of the trio File:Dragon hatch HGSS.png|A member of the creation trio being hatched Trivia of the versions of the trio]] * Of the three, Palkia is the only member of its trio to share its type combination with . * Giratina, in , has its own unique battle music, is able to change forms (between Altered Forme and Origin Forme), and has two different menu sprites. Also, Giratina is the only member whose differs from its official art released with . * No two members of the trio have the same number of legs. Even when one considers Giratina Origin Forme, this remains true, as Origin Forme Giratina has no legs, Palkia has two, Dialga has four, and Altered Forme Giratina has six. ** Also, no two members have the same number of immunities. Palkia has none, Dialga has one, Giratina Altered Forme has two, and Origin Forme Giratina has three because of . * The primary types of each of the trio are the specialty types of three different Gyms of Sinnoh, the only region that has Gyms of those types all together. * All members of the creation trio lose the ability to learn by level up in HeartGold and SoulSilver. * As of , the creation trio are the only Legendary Pokémon who do not learn any moves past level 50. Furthermore, they are the only Legendary trio in which all members can be legitimately obtained at level 1. * The creation trio is the only Legendary trio composed of game mascots which all have the same base stat total. Category: Fanon terminology de:Dimensions-Trio es:Trío dragón fr:Trio de la création it:Trio Drago ja:伝説のドラゴン zh:神话的宝可梦